marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man (Raimi series)
Spider-Man is the crime-fighting alter-ego of Peter Parker. History Pre-Movie Peter Benjamin Parker was born of Richard and Mary Parker in Queens, New York. When Richard and Mary died, the young Peter was left in the loving care of his wise Uncle Ben, and his caring Aunt May. Since grade school, Peter has had a crush on the girl next door, Mary Jane Watson. Growing up, he was considered a nerd, someone who never was in with the in-crowd. His best friend was the now-late Harry Osborn, who looked after and defended him throughout his life. The Bite On the way to a high school field trip to a laboratory, Peter misses the bus and is chasing after it. After finally getting on it, he eventually enters the laboratory. Once there, he takes photos of Mary Jane for the school paper. Not looking, an escaped genetically altered "super spider" hovers down, biting Parker on the hand. At home later, Peter fell sick, woozy, and disorientated, and falls to unconsciousness. Once he wakes up, he discovers new things about himself: his now perfect vision, his ability to fire webs from his wrists, and amazing reflexes. The Tournament and Uncle Ben's Death To win money to get a car so he can impress MJ, Peter enters a wrestling tournament, dropped off to the "library" by his Uncle Ben. Before Pete goes, Uncle Ben gives him his famous words of advice: "With great power comes great responsibility." At the tournament, Peter uses his new-found powers to win against the champ. But because he won sooner than required, the man only gives him half. Outraged, Peter lets a robber who stole from the man go past him and away. Later Peter finds out that this man was the car burgler who killed his Uncle(But, in Spider-Man 3, he finds out it was really Flint Marko). Filled with outrage, hatred, and vengeance, Peter(in the early Spider Man costume) chases after the man, beating him up until he realizes it is the same man who he let go. He then moves towards him, causing him to fall out of the window and to his death. Meet Green Goblin After graduating high school months later, on Thanksgiving, Spider Man meets and faces the transformed Norman Osborn, who is dubbed The Green Goblin. Goblin tries(and succeeds in) to kill the Oscorp board people. The Goblin tries to get Peter to become his partner, but refuses. He wards him off, but later at Thanksgiving, unbeknown to him, Goblin has figured out his identity. Hospitalizing his Aunt May, Goblin then goes on to capture Spider-Man's ultimate weakness: His true love, Mary Jane. To make matters more difficult for Spidey, Goblin also makes him choose between saving her or a tram car full of children. Both being dropped, Spider Man manages to save both, and is then sucked into battle with Goblin. After a little while, Peter forces the Goblin to reveal himself as Norman Osborn, who begs for forgiveness before transforming back into the Goblin. Activating the glider to stab Spider Man, Spidey jumps up and away from it, but inadvertently causing it to stab and kill Goblin instead. Osborn's last words were, to Peter: "Don't tell Harry". Taking his corps back to his house, Harry sees Spider Man holding him, causing him to believe he was the one who killed him and vows to kill Spider Man and avenge his father. Troubled Life Two years later, Peter now has to try and be Spider Man, maintain his Job, and go to college. All of this is topped when at an unveiling, Doctor Octavious gets his new, electronic robot arms fused to him and becomes Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man is no More With all the built-up stress in his life, Peter looses his abilities and decides to quit being Spider Man. He then begins to have a better life: He can keep up with his grades in school, and he seems peaceful and satisfied. Meanwhile, Doc Ock reigns havoc over the city, steeling tons of money for building of his new machine, and the people of New York all have one thought on kind: "Where is Spider-Man?" But, after Doc Ock takes Mary Jane, Peter decides to regan the mantel of being Spider Man and goes off and fights Octopus. He saves the people of the subway that he was fighting on. But, now weak, he is taken by the Doctor to go and give to Harry. The Big Reveal and the Big Battle Taken to Harry's house, Spider Man is unmasked by him, revealing himself to his best fried. Lost without words, Harry drops his knife and backs off, unbelieving of what he has learned. Peter tells him that Mary Jane is in trouble, and Harry tells him about where Octavious is, and Spidey goes off to stop him and save MJ. At the warehouse where Doc Ock is at, he battles him, afterward stunning him with an electrical shock. Octavious on the ground, Spider Man takes off his mask and attempts to get to him to stop the machine. It works, and strugglingly, takes down the doomsday experiment, but at that killing himself, saying: "I will not die a monster!" MJ now knows that Peter is indeed Spider Man, but he tells her that they can never be together. But, the next day at her wedding, she leaves John to go to Peter. Then, sirens ring, and Mary Jane tells him: "Go get 'em, Tiger." The Black Suit At least a year later, Peter is now having a great life: He's dating the girl of his dreams, the whole city(not counting Jameson) loves Spider Man, and he keeps up with his strait As in college. He is planning to propose to Mary Jane, and also has just seen Harry for the first time in a while. But, things start to go down hill for Spidey, starting with a new-or should I say old-villain, The New Goblin, out for revenge for Spider Man(who he now knows is Pete) supposedly killing his father. Battling him all over the city, Harry hits his head on a pipe, getting amnesia from recent times(therefore not remembering Peter is Spider Man and no longer thinking Spidey killed his dad). Another villain enters the picture, the Sandman, who was the real killer of Uncle Ben. Stopping him from robbing an armored truck, he later saves Gwen Stacy from falling to her death from a building. Getting the key to the city form Stacy, he kisses her for media purposes only. At dinner, he tries to propose to her, but she doesn't give him the chance because she is made at him for kissing Gwen. Character Information Real Name: Peter Benjamin Parker Current Alias: Spider-man Aliases: Spider-man Identity: Private(known by some dead villains and Mary Jane Watson) Alignment: Good Affiliation: None Relatives: Benjamin Parker (uncle,deceased) May Parker (aunt) Richard & Mary Parker (parents,deceased) Base of Operations: New York City Gender: Male Height: UNKNOWN Weight: UNKNOWN Eyes: Brown Hair: Dark Brown Unusual Features: None Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Student/Hero Place of Birth: Queens, NY Relationships Mary Jane Watson Behind the scenes This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Trivia * In the comics Spider-man's web was artificial, being produced from 'web shooters' which Peter built himself. However in the film trilogy Spider-man's webs are organic, being part of his mutation. * Unlike in the comics, in the films Spider-man's suit has a raised web pattern. Category:Spider-Man characters